LEGO Universe Stories Wiki:Tour/1
__NOEDITSECTION__All wikis are made up of pages, and every page has its own title and classification. Each page has 1) a namespace, and 2) a pagename. These two parts are separated from each other by a single colon. Namespaces A namespace is a fixed title. There are several important ones here at LUSW: (Main) (not represented by a word or followed by a colon), User, Message Wall, User blog, Project, Project talk, Template, Template talk, Category, Category talk, File, File talk, MediaWiki, MediaWiki talk, Special, and so on and so forth. Each namespace has its own job. The one represented formally by (Main), though never displayed, is called mainspace. Mainspace pages on wikis are always articles, or content pages. For example, LEGO Universe Stories Wiki, the homepage, and Demo Story, an actual story, are both classified as mainspace. Anything that is not an article should have a proper namespace with a prefix. The User namespace is a user's profile page. One automatically exists for every user with an account on Wikia. You can find yours at . The Message Wall namespace also holds one page on the wiki per user. Yours can be found at . Each user is also entitled to their own blog, yours of which can be found at . Project pages are for content related to the wiki and its infrastructure. These pages (and their individually associated Project talk pages) automatically redirect to a namespace of their sitename, which is in this case LEGO Universe Stories Wiki. So, a page entitled Project:Policy will automatically redirect to LEGO Universe Stories Wiki:Policy, and Project talk:Policy will redirect to LEGO Universe Stories Wiki talk:Policy. It is for this reason that all what-would-be Project pages are placed into the LEGO Universe Stories Wiki namespace. These pages are typically not to be edited, and may be protected, but their associated talk pages are open for discussions. Template pages are one of the kind of invisible namespaces, that runs the wiki behind the scenes. Edits on Template pages don't appear in (though they do in , which administrators patrol). Template talk pages are rarely used, but can be used by anyone to discuss changes in a template. Category pages are used to classify almost all other pages on the wiki. How to add a page to a category is explained below. Any pages that are added to a given category will be listed on that category's page. Like the Template namespace, every Category page has an associated talk page, which goes under its own namespace, Category talk. File pages make up where any uploaded files are stored. The following pagename includes the file name and extension. For example, Myfile.jpg, once uploaded, will appear at File:Myfile.jpg. Each File page has a talk page for discussion of the file, which will be found in the File talk namespace. MediaWiki pages are like Template pages in the fact that they run the wiki behind the scenes. They can only be edited by administrators, but anyone can discuss them on their talk pages, which have their own namespace of MediaWiki talk, predictably. Lastly, but certainly not least importantly, there are the Special pages. Special pages have their own unique functions, and cannot be edited. A complete list can be found at . Pagenames Pagenames are the other half of a page's title. They can be virtually anything you want them to be, with a few exceptions. One such exception is duplication; there can be a Template:Example and a Category:Example, but there cannot be two of the same pagename within a single namespace. Pagenames can also be divided into children by use of a backslash "/". For example, User: can have a subpage at User: /subpage. This works with any editable namespace. Putting it All Together To sum up, each page has a namespace and a pagename. These are separated by a colon. In the case of mainspace articles ((Main)), the namespace and colon are removed. Knowing all of this will allow you to confidently put any content where it rightfully belongs on the wiki!